There is a communication system in which communication is performed between two communication devices in a state in which housings (main body of device) are in contact with or adjacent to each other. As an example of this kind of communication system, there is a communication system in which one of two communication devices is a mobile terminal device and the other is a radio communication device called a cradle (see, for example, Patent Document 1).